


Fotografie

by fraalways



Series: «Right next to you, Liam». (Ziam Mayne) [12]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Porn, Smut
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 21:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1564664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fraalways/pseuds/fraalways
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fu a quel punto che fece un’altra foto, perché il modo in cui si addormentava ogni sera e quello in cui si svegliava ogni mattina meritava anche un ricordo tangibile, oltre a quello che era già impresso a fuoco nella sua mente da parecchio tempo. Nonostante Zayn non avesse detto nulla per quell’ultima fotografia, Liam se ne accorse e puntò lo sguardo all’obbiettivo.<br/>« Hai mai preso in considerazione l’idea di fare il fotografo? » lo prese in giro.<br/>« No, ad essere onesti. E poi, fare il fotografo significherebbe fare foto anche ad altre persone, quando io voglio farle solo ed esclusivamente a te ».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fotografie

Zayn chiuse la porta della stanza dell’hotel con un calcio e noncuranza, non prima che Liam lo avesse seguito all’interno. Poi si attaccò alle sue labbra carnose, quasi fossero l’unica fonte d’acqua fresca e pulita di tutto il pianeta, ed ispirò prepotentemente dal naso, facendo sì che le sue narici venissero pizzicate dall’odore della pelle del castano, mischiato a quello appena acre del sudore – avevano da poco concluso un concerto e non potevano che essere entrambi sudaticci – ed al solito profumo che usava sempre e che, molto probabilmente, gli era rimasto addosso da quando, quella mattina, erano scesi insieme nella hall dell’hotel per fare colazione.  
Liam lo spinse gentilmente contro la porta chiusa, incastrandolo alla perfezione tra il suo corpo e la superficie di legno chiaro. Appoggiò un palmo nel punto esatto in cui il collo di Zayn diventava spalla, mentre la sua lingua si muoveva veloce nello spazio creato dalle loro bocche unite, contro e alla ricerca di quella del più grande.  
Le mani di Zayn si intrufolarono sotto la maglietta bianca del castano, in modo da poter accarezzare la schiena calda e tracciare, con la punta delle lunghe dita, i contorni dei muscoli. Poi, facendo leva contro la porta, riuscì a liberarsi di Liam premuto contro di sé e lo guidò verso il letto al centro della stanza, sul quale si lasciarono cadere sopra uno dopo l’altro e uno sopra l’altro. Entrambi si sfilarono scarpe e calzini.  
Zayn si mise a cavalcioni sul piccolo, le ginocchia puntellate sul materasso ai lati dei suoi fianchi e lo guardò con estrema attenzione. Gli occhi ambrati, contornati dalle lunghissime e foltissime ciglia nere che tanto piacevano a Liam, tracciarono tutti i lineamenti del volto di quello sotto di lui, dai più dolci e tondeggianti ai più spigolosi, soffermandosi soprattutto sullo sguardo appannato dal desiderio, sulle labbra dischiuse, dalle quali usciva un respiro di poco affannato e irregolare, sulle guance che avevano assunto una leggera sfumatura rossastra.  
« Sei bellissimo » gli disse, guardandolo negli occhi. Gli angoli della bocca incurvati verso l’alto a causa di un piccolo sorrisino.  
Liam arrossì ancora di più a quel complimento ed abbassò lo sguardo. Il moro, dal canto suo, ne approfittò per accarezzargli una guancia con il dorso della mano, mentre con l’altra tirava fuori il suo iPhone dalla tasca dei pantaloni. Attivò la fotocamera e gli puntò l’obbiettivo contro.  
« Liam, guardami un attimo ».  
« No, no, no! » esclamò il castano, coprendosi il volto con una mano, non appena si rese conto di quello che l’altro voleva fare, « Niente foto, non se ne parla! »  
« Ti prego, Li ».  
« Niente foto, Zayn ».  
Il moro sospirò, abbassando l’iPhone. « Soltanto una, per favore… Prometto che la tengo per me e che non la farò vedere a nessuno! » cantilenò, dopodiché sporse di poco il labbro inferiore verso l’esterno e mise su quella sua solita espressione a cui sapeva bene che il piccolo non era in grado di porre alcun tipo di resistenza.  
Liam scosse la testa, anche troppo consapevole di quanto Zayn avesse giocato sporco, poi gli sorrise per accordargli il permesso a scattare quella fotografia a cui sembrava tenere in maniera del tutto particolare. Il moro non se lo fece ripetere e non attese un attimo di più: puntò di nuovo la fotocamera contro di lui e scattò non appena il minore, dal basso della sua posizione, rivolse l’attenzione all’obbiettivo. Guardò poi con concentrazione al display, prima di bloccare l’iPhone e appoggiarlo sul comodino accanto al letto.  
« Ehi, non me la fai vedere? » protestò Liam, leggermente piccato.  
« Ho detto che l’avrei tenuta per me e che non l’avrei fatta vedere a nessuno e così sto facendo ».  
« Ma sono io quello nella foto e ho il diritto di vedere almeno come sono venuto! »  
Zayn si chinò su Liam, poggiandogli la fronte contro la propria. « Non ce n’è alcun bisogno, sei meraviglioso come tuo solito » sussurrò piano, con le labbra a sfiorare quelle del castano. Quest’ultimo annullò la microscopica distanza tra le loro bocche, tirandolo per il colletto della felpa e baciandolo con passione e trasporto.  
I loro corpi erano completamente appiccicati, quasi ci fosse stata della colla a tenerli uniti in quella maniera, e sprigionavano calore continuo. Erano come fuoco vivo che bruciava, che ardeva, alimentandosi del respiro dell’altro. Avrebbero potuto benissimo fondersi a vicenda e diventare un’unica entità senza nemmeno rendersene conto.  
Zayn morse il labbro inferiore di Liam, facendolo gemere piano. Puntò poi al collo, dedicandosi con estrema cura ed attenzione ad ogni porzione di pelle per lui raggiungibile, servendosi della propria bocca, dei propri denti, della propria lingua. Si staccò da lui quel tanto che bastava per sfilarsi di dosso prima la felpa blu e poi la canotta nera, rimanendo così a petto nudo.  
Il castano lo ritirò subito a sé dopo quella mossa, come se temesse una sua fuga improvvisa. Gli prese entrambi i polsi e guidò le sue mani verso il bottone dei jeans, che saltò via un istante dopo, subito seguito dalla cerniera. Con un colpo di reni invertì le posizioni, finendo sopra Zayn, per poi strofinare appena il bacino contro la sua gamba destra. Gli baciò il petto, seguendo il contorno delle grandi ali tatuate con la lingua e scese giù per il busto con tranquillità, fino a che il suo naso non si scontrò con il bordo dei pantaloni. Portò un palmo sul cavallo del moro e strinse quel tanto che bastava per sentirlo sospirare di piacere e spingersi con il bacino contro la sua mano. La maglietta bianca del castano scivolò via fluidamente dal suo torace, seguita dai pantaloni di entrambi. Si baciavano con foga, facendo schioccare le labbra, mentre i loro vestiti giacevano disordinatamente sul pavimento della camera d’albergo.  
Il grande, sicuro dei suoi movimenti, infilò una mano nei boxer bianchi del minore e l’avvolse intorno alla sua erezione nascente. Si occupò di massaggiarla con cura, lavorando di polso, sentendola formarsi del tutto sotto il suo tocco e, solo una volta che ebbe fatto questo, guidò la mano di Liam all’interno dei suoi di boxer mentre, nel frattempo, gli leccava appena la pelle delicatissima subito dietro l’orecchio. Proprio quando ormai il piccolo non se l’aspettava più, Zayn ribaltò nuovamente le posizioni. Piantò gli occhi ambra i quelli castani e, steso sopra di lui, si strisciò con prepotenza contro il suo corpo, facendo sì che le loro erezioni, anche se ancora strette nell’intimo, si scontrassero tra loro. Soffiarono entrambi aria tra i denti come gatti stizziti, senza distogliere lo sguardo da quello dell’altro.  
Sceso da sopra di lui, il moro privò Liam anche dell’ultimo indumento rimastogli addosso. Gli diede un bacio leggero sulle labbra, uno sul collo – circa all’altezza della sua voglia – , uno sul petto ed uno sul ventre, mentre pian piano gli divaricava le gambe e ci si inginocchiava nel mezzo. Fissandolo con malizia, si portò due dita alla bocca e le succhiò, bagnandole per bene della sua stessa saliva. Poi le abbassò tra le cosce del minore, andando a sfiorare la sua apertura e facendolo fremere. Infilò il primo dito dentro di lui e il castano s’irrigidì in maniera così impercettibile che Zayn si ritrovò a chiedersi se non si fosse immaginato tutto quanto, ma quando vide Liam stringere il labbro inferiore tra i denti, si affrettò a lasciargli un tenero bacio su un fianco, nella speranza di farlo tranquillizzare.  
« È tutto okay? »  
In risposta, il castano mugugnò appena, continuando però a trattenere il labbro tra i denti. Allora il grande gli strofinò la punta del naso sulla pelle chiara, dopodiché gliela mordicchiò un paio di volte, fino a lasciare un evidente segno umido e rossasto, in netto contrasto con il colore della sua carnagione. Dopo che ebbe inserito anche il secondo dito, non senza aver fatto trascorrere un paio di minuti dal primo, nel corpo di Liam, Zayn iniziò a muoverle piano, sforbiciando per prepararlo al meglio e arricciandole di tanto in tanto. Per distrarlo dal momentaneo fastidio che stava provando – il moro sapeva bene quanto quella fase del sesso potesse dare noia – riprese a massaggiargli lentamente l’erezione. Solo quando lo sentì pronto e rilassato, sfilò entrambe le dita – e per un attimo Liam ebbe la sensazione di aver perso una parte importante di se stesso – e si tolse i boxer, mentre il minore si alzava dalla sua posizione stesa e si metteva a gattoni sul letto, le spalle verso Zayn, offrendo interamente il suo corpo al più grande.  
Riflettendo su quanto lo facesse impazzire quello che i suoi occhi vedevano, il moro si mise in ginocchio sul materasso e si posizionò dietro di lui. Prese il proprio membro in mano, lo puntò contro la sua apertura e spinse appena, con un leggerissimo movimento di fianchi, dopodiché si ritrasse. Entrò solo alla seconda spinta, facendosi spazio nella carne stretta e procedendo piano, per non fargli ancora più male del dovuto. Completamente nel suo corpo, stette immobile per qualche istante, per godere a pieno della bella e calda sensazione che stare dentro Liam gli procurava. Gli mise le mani sui fianchi morbidi e prese a muoversi, prima piano e poi sempre più veloce, mentre il castano assecondava i suoi movimenti andandogli incontro con il proprio bacino.  
Zayn abbassò gli occhi sulla schiena del ragazzo: seguì i contorni dei muscoli, che si flettevano ad ogni loro movimento, delineandone alla perfezione anche il più piccolo particolare. Si piegò in avanti e fece aderire il petto tatuato alla sua schiena sudata, poi gli baciò la nuca e lo sentì tremare sotto di lui. Gli mordicchiò più volte una spalla, poco prima che Liam si stendesse di pancia sul materasso, portandolo con sé. Il castano si aggrappò con le mani alle lenzuola bianche del letto e divaricò di pochissimo le gambe, quel tanto che bastava perché il moro potesse continuare a muoversi dentro di lui senza alcun intralcio. La sua erezione, premuta contro il materasso, veniva frizionata dalla sua stessa pancia e dalla biancheria del letto, al ritmo delle spinte ormai sempre più secche, rapide e decise che riceveva. Chiuse gli occhi e aprì la bocca, per lasciare liberi quei gemiti e quegli ansiti che ormai non era più capace di trattenere, al contrario di Zayn che continuava ancora a strozzarli tra la gola e i denti, a pochissima distanza dalle sue orecchie. Ed era sempre così: non importava chi fosse l’attivo e chi il passivo; non importava in che luogo fossero e non importava in quale delle tante posizioni fossero perché il castano sarebbe sempre stato il più rumoroso ed il moro il più silenzioso tra i due.  
Liam stava iniziando a percepire il calore invadente dell’orgasmo fino allo stomaco, quando il grande uscì da lui in maniera rapida e del tutto inaspettata.  
« Cosa stai facendo? » gli grugnì contro, apparendo decisamente più frustrato di quanto in realtà volesse dare a vedere.  
Zayn lo prese per un fianco e lo fece girare di schiena sul letto. Gli mise le mani sulle ginocchia e gli spalancò le gambe in modo osceno.  
« Voglio vederti » rispose il moro, con tono di voce così basso e roco che il piccolo si ritrovò a pensare che sarebbe potuto venire solamente sentendolo parlare ancora una volta in quel modo. Ma quello non fu nient’altro che un microscopico pensiero perché, l’attimo dopo, Zayn l’aveva penetrato di nuovo e l’aveva fatto con così tanta forza e irruenza che Liam iniziò a temere che il grande lo avesse letteralmente sfondato. E il moro continuò a spingersi in lui allo stesso modo, finché non arrivarono entrambi al picco massimo di piacere.  
Sudati, con il respiro affannato e il cervello completamente azzerato dall’orgasmo appena avuto – era stato tutto così intenso che, a momenti, nemmeno ricordavano i rispettivi nomi – si accoccolarono l’uno all’altro, intrecciando le gambe. Fissarono il soffitto, bianco come il colore dell’appiccicoso piacere che imbrattava le loro pance e colava tra le loro cosce, mentre riprendevano fiato e i cuori tornavano a battere normalmente.  
Il primo dei due ad alzarsi dal letto fu Zayn che, completamente nudo, vagò per la stanza alla ricerca dei suoi pantaloni. Tirò fuori dalla tasca sigarette e accendino, dopodiché raccattò da terra i suoi boxer e li indossò di nuovo. Raccolse anche quelli di Liam e stava per passarglieli, in modo che anche lui potesse rimetterseli, quando si fermò a fissarlo, pensando a quanto fosse bello, a quanto fosse suo – in ogni senso del termine – , e a quanto gli sarebbe piaciuto distenderglisi di nuovo sopra per dare nuovamente il via alle danze. Alla fine però, si limitò a tirargli contro i boxer, beccandolo dritto in faccia, e a ridacchiare della sua reazione a quel lancio del tutto inaspettato. Si avvicinò alla finestra della camera e la aprì con delicatezza, quasi avesse paura di romperla, poi infilò una sigaretta tra le labbra e l’accese, passandosi una mano tra i capelli corvini e portandoli all’indietro. Poco dopo, sentì le molle del letto cigolare ed il rumore dei passi nudi del piccolo, che si facevano sempre più vicini, sul pavimento. Il petto caldo di Liam aderì alla perfezione alla sua schiena, così come le braccia forti gli circondarono i fianchi stretti. Ci si lasciò interamente andare in quell’abbraccio, Zayn, mentre il mento del castano trovava posto sopra la sua spalla ossuta.  
« Posso fregartene una? » chiese Liam.  
Senza fiatare, il moro gli passò il pacchetto di sigarette, accompagnato dall’accendino. Il minore ne prese una e l’accese. Mentre aspirava si ritrovò a pensare – e chissà quante altre volte l’aveva fatto,  prima di quel momento – a quanto il comportamento del grande fosse strano, subito dopo il sesso: raggiunto l’orgasmo, si chiudeva completamente in se stesso e cadeva in una sorta di mutismo temporaneo che poteva protrarsi anche per intere ore, a volte. E al castano, nonostante conoscesse alla perfezione l’immensità del sentimento che Zayn nutriva nei suoi confronti, quella reazione lasciava sempre un retrogusto amaro in bocca, perché era come se il grande lo abbandonasse a se stesso.  
Mancavano ormai pochi tiri alla fine della sigaretta, quando Liam rabbrividì a causa di una folata di vento entrata dalla finestra aperta. Guardò a terra finché non individuò la felpa blu del grande, la raccolse e se la mise addosso, anche se gli andava un po’ stretta. Zayn, udendo il rumore della cerniera che veniva alzata, si girò nella sua direzione.  
« Ti è un po’ piccola, ma non ci stai male » commentò, « Sarebbe quasi da farti una foto ».  
« Puoi farmela, se vuoi ».  
Gli occhi del moro si illuminarono. « Stai dicendo sul serio? »  
« Mmh-mh » gli rispose il piccolo, sedendosi sul bordo del letto.  
Trascinando i piedi sul pavimento, Zayn si avvicinò a Liam. Gli schioccò un sonoro bacio sulla fronte e gli mise il cappuccio della felpa in testa. Poi recuperò l’iPhone e gli scattò la seconda foto della serata, mentre lui gli restituiva un’espressione a metà tra il divertente e l’imbronciato. Dopodiché il piccolo sbadigliò.  
« Sonno? »  
« Un po’ » fece, stiracchiando le gambe lunghe. « Tra concerto e post concerto direi che è proprio arrivata l’ora di andare a letto ».  
« Ok, allora dormiamo » e Zayn si sedette sul materasso, mentre Liam passava dalla sua parte del letto.  
Si infilarono entrambi sotto le coperte e il grande spense il lampadario, lasciando però accesa la piccola abat-jour dal suo lato del letto. Stava per augurare una buona e serena notte al castano, quando vide il suo snapback, quello con il simbolo bianco dei New York Yankees cucito sopra, sul suo comodino – il piccolo era così disordinato che più dei tre quarti della camera erano stati invasi dai suoi oggetti personali – ed ebbe una nuova idea.  
« Liam? » lo chiamò.  
« Che c’è ancora, Zayn? »  
« Io… Ecco… »  
« Sì? »  
« … Posso farti un’altra foto? »  
Il moro trattenne il respiro per quegli infiniti secondi che precedettero la risposta del castano.  
« In che modo hai intenzione di fotografarmi a questo giro? Nudo magari? »  
Zayn rise. « No, quello è permesso solo a me. Anche sudato, ansante e sotto di me, magari ».  
Liam si impietrì dopo quell’uscita inaspettata. Poi gli diede uno schiaffo sull’avambraccio, in un chiaro invito a smettere di dire quel genere di cose.  
« Comunque… » riprese il moro, ridendo ancora per la reazione del piccolo alle sue parole, « … Avevo pensato ad una foto con questo – sollevò in aria lo snapback – in testa e senza quella – e indicò con un dito la sua felpa – addosso. Che ne dici? »  
« Dico che… Dammi qua quel berretto, dai » fece il castano e l’altro glielo passò subito. Se lo poggiò in grembo, mentre si sfilava velocemente la felpa di Zayn di dosso, poi se lo mise sul capo.  
Il grande uscì da sotto le coperte, l’iPhone ancora una volta in mano, e diede un paio di direttive a Liam sulla posizione in cui mettersi per la foto, come se lui fosse stato il fotografo professionista ed il castano il suo modello personale. E, forse, era proprio così, soprattutto in momenti come quello.  
Soddisfatto anche di quella fotografia, il moro tornò definitivamente a letto. Diede una rapida occhiata agli scatti, sorridendo al display dell’iPhone come un bambino, mentre il piccolo lo guardava, sempre più assonnato ogni secondo che passava. Fu a quel punto che fece un’altra foto, perché il modo in cui si addormentava ogni sera e quello in cui si svegliava ogni mattina meritava anche un ricordo tangibile, oltre a quello che era già impresso a fuoco nella sua mente da parecchio tempo. Nonostante Zayn non avesse detto nulla per quell’ultima fotografia, Liam se ne accorse e puntò lo sguardo all’obbiettivo.  
« Hai mai preso in considerazione l’idea di fare il fotografo? » lo prese in giro.  
« No, ad essere onesti. E poi, fare il fotografo significherebbe fare foto anche ad altre persone, quando io voglio farle solo ed esclusivamente a te ».  
Si sorrisero a vicenda, dolcemente, poi si augurarono la buona notte. Il maggiore spense l’abat-jour. Poi l’iPhone di Liam, all’interno dei suoi pantaloni dispersi chissà dove per la stanza, squillò un paio di volte.  
« Ora le hai anche tu, così puoi vederle e farci quello che più ti piace » disse Zayn. « Come caricarle su Twitter, ad esempio ».


End file.
